The Hobby
by finickypanicky
Summary: [Oneshot]Garion is missing from his royal duties.Polgara does not want to interfere with their lives so its up to Ce'Nedra to set things right!


Sorry if this is a bit disappointing. I do hope that Garion is in character, since it has been a while since I have reread the Belgariad series.

* * *

Disclaimer: Belgarion does not belong to me but to David and Leigh Eddings. 

"Aunt Pol…I need you…"

"What is it Ce' Nedra?" I answered my hands still busy patching up one torn tunic.

"It's Garion!" Ce' Nedra's voice came ringing back in my head. She sounded alarmed and frantic. It sounded so convincing that for a minute there I got the impression that the whole royal family is in danger, the Isle of Winds is sinking deeper into the Sea of the Winds and that prophecy business is not entirely settled, yet. I wrinkled my brow trying to decide which it was and finally concluded that most probably the two of them are just having another little tiff. "You have to come here _quickly_…I don't know wha-"

"Ce' Nedra…you have to sit down with Garion and discuss your problems like adults usually do instead of shouting all the way to the Vale …you can't always depend on me to solve all the marriage problems the two of you have…it is common for all marriages to have its _problems_!" I interjected firmly and closed my mind, ending the conversation with the Rivan Queen.

* * *

"_My marriage problems? _As much as I love Garion, I did not ask to be married to him. Besides, this is not restricted to _that_, it involves the whole West! If _you_ did not raise Garion in the outbacks of a Sendarian farm, he would not be this way in the first place!" I fumed. 

I stood up and stormed to the throne room where Garion usually held audience with the ambassadors and guests. As the heavy doors creaked opened, I silently prayed that I would be greeted by the sight of Garion sitting in his rightful position on the throne and resuming his talks with the Tolnedran ambassador. Unfortunately, apart for the guards and the ambassador himself, there is no sign of Garion anywhere as reported by the appointment secretary a minute ago.

Swallowing my anger and keeping a firm lid on my wavering patience for my sandy haired husband, I put on my best smile and made up a formidable excuse to my extremely distant and numerously removed uncle from my Ran Borune roots, for Garion's absence before sweeping out of the throne room again. I nod my head in response to the bows of the servants and guards as I passed them swiftly. After passing many fine tapestries and stone hallways, I arrived at a shabby door at the back of the Citadel. This is definitely the last place anyone would ever hope to find the man known as the Godslayer, the Eternal Man's grandson and Overlord of the West, _the kitchen_.

Bracing myself for the upcoming tongue lashing I am about to bestowed upon my beloved, I pushed opened the door. The smell of roast mutton and freshly baked bread wafted to my nostrils. I noted the servants and cooks that were present all had a pale look on their face as they went about their respective duties. It must be the result of the sudden constant presence of their king amongst them that is making them uneasy. I waved my hand and dismissed them from their torture; I mean duties so that I could have a rational talk with my spouse as suggested by _our _Aunt Pol. They filed out swiftly through the door I just entered, a look of relief painted all over their faces. A fuzzy feeling washed over me as I sensed their gratefulness for my intervention.

'I'm not that _mean…don't think I'm not aware of what everyone's saying behind my back!_' I thought smugly of their reaction.

The kitchen was awfully silent after everyone had left since all activities in the kitchen have ceased to a halt after the departure of its staff except for the figure by the sink who is still industriously scrubbing at his pots and pans. So absorbed was he at his work that he failed to notice the change in atmosphere and (of course) the murderous intent emanating from me. For the sake of Nedra, someone could have plunged a dagger into his back and he would not have notice the difference!

"_Garion, what are you doing! We have servants to do that..._" I finally asked, my voice automatically creeping up a few octaves as the frustration bottled up within burst out.

"Ce'Nedra, I'm just taking a break from my royal duties to unwind…" Garion replied calmly without even glancing at me.

"_By doing the dishes and washing every pot and pan present in Riva…shall I ask Brand to issue a new command for all the Kingdoms in the West to bring their dirty earthenware from now on to Riva for a free **scrub** by His Royal Highness, while you are at it? I am sure the people would be more than please to do so…in fact they would be so thrilled that they could help His Majesty unwind after a busy day of- _"

"Save me the sarcasm, Ce' Nedra! You know_ I'm_ not suited to rule Riva, moreover the whole _West! My place is in the kitchen…**this** is where my rightful place should be!_" He lifted his soapy right hand and swept the place to emphasize his point. "Leave me alone, Ce' Nedra! When I am done I will definitely return to my duties-"

"Leave you? LEAVE YOU? **LEAVE YOU, GARION? LISTEN TO YOURSELF! YOU'RE NOT A SCULLERY BOY ANYMORE! YOU ARE BELGARION…THE OVERLORD OF THE WEST…SO STOP THIS AT ONCE!**" I screeched on top of my lungs, my voice echoing throughout the whole kitchen and perhaps the Isle of the Winds too.

This caught Garion's attention and he stopped his scrubbing to turn to face me for once since this conversation started. He looked at me squarely in the eye and said, "Ce' Nedra! Thank you for **that** reminder of who I am and still am…I never once forgot that…after all this is just a hobby to me like how Aunt Pol has her sewing to calm her nerves! You should really try it sometimes…imagine the power you have over grime and oil stains...it gives you some sense of control over life."

He dried his hands and stepped away from the sink. He walked towards me in his slow measured steps. I stood there dumbfounded at the sudden change in his attitude since it took more than that for the past few days to pry him away from that sink of his! Before I knew it, he stood towering in front of me. His expression is unreadable. I was about to open my mouth to say something when I felt his strong arms encircle me with a fierce embrace. Subsequently, he bent down and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Ce' Nedra! Thank you for being so understanding…" he whispered into my ear before tearing away from my grip. With that, he turned and finally left the kitchen, leaving me rooted to the spot dumbfounded.

'_Well, that didn't go as bad…hopefully tonight he would stay in bed instead of coming down here too_!'

* * *

Thank you for taking your time to read this. Please read and review. Don't hesitate to point out my mistakes and flaws while you are at it. 

I hope you have enjoyed it!


End file.
